


【鹿犬】卡奈玛

by zixiuyufeng



Series: Canaima [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiuyufeng/pseuds/zixiuyufeng
Summary: 等到战斗、死亡、胜利都成为往事时，就会每天都旭日普照的。
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Canaima [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858873
Kudos: 1





	【鹿犬】卡奈玛

**Author's Note:**

> 大航海AU，水手JamesX修士Sirius  
> 1.3W字一发完  
> 主时间线为1587～1588，涉及时间线为1531～1588  
> ［注］卡奈玛：印第安语，意为复仇之人。
> 
> 声明：一切权利属于J.K.Rowling.
> 
> Lofter账号：子休余风

战败者们相信，他一定会回来，会在大地上游荡，那些高耸的山峰知道。因为它们是最高的山峰，看得最远，所以知道。它们知道因卡利的头正在努力朝着双脚生长，有一天他的碎片一定会聚合在一起，在那一天，夜幕降临时黎明将要到来。在那一天，他将在大地上四处走动，身后跟着一群飞鸟。

——印加神

01\. 

他来到这艘船上不到三年，但大海已经成为他一生的挚友了。 

水手扶着船舷眺望看似平静的海面，在目力所及的遥远地方，海天相接，这浮舟已经许久不见陆地了，并且在将来的很长一段时间里也不会见到。 

他们正在去往西印度的航线上，风暴过后的晴天，阳光普照，桅杆上的帆布高高鼓起，几根闲置的绳索慵懒地散落在地上。 

水手收回目光，检查了一下船上，有些意外地发现，中午的烈日下， 甲板上居然还坐着一个人，他修士打扮，低着头，凝视着手中在日光下闪着银光的十字架，长长的黑发垂落下来，在不经意间带出几分典雅。 

听到脚步声，年轻的修士抬起头来，他有一张俊美如古希腊神祇的面容。 

“你为什么坐在这里？”水手走到近前，“其他人都进船舱去了。”修士能看见金色的阳光在水手的乱发上雀跃舞蹈，午后的光线照进他褐色的眼眸里，在湿润的海风中漾出一片澄亮的色泽。 

修士淡淡地笑了，冷色调的瞳孔里燃烧着从他们第一次见面时就生生不息的火种，“你不也是吗？” 

水手大大咧咧地往修士身边的甲板上一靠，对着在修士看来有些刺眼的阳光笑了起来：“我喜欢海上午后的太阳。”

02\. 

“我们快到西印度群岛了。”水手凝视着前方遥远的海面，语调里透露着几缕兴奋，那里不知何时已经隐约出现了几处黑点。 

修士顺着他的目光望过去，漫不经心地问他，“你们会留在美洲吗？” 

“我们商船要在圣费尔南多港停留一段时间——”水手迎上修士了然的目光，急忙辩解道，“别那样看我，我不是为了黄金来的，我知道你也不是。”他停顿了一下，又笃定地补充道，“你是来传教的。” 

这个小细节让修士忍不住微笑了起来：“那你是来做什么的？别告诉我——”他用吟诗般的语气说道，“你像哥伦布一样突然发现天堂在帕里亚海湾峰顶流淌的乳汁上了？” 

“你可闭嘴吧。”水手大笑着地打断他，“我才不想待在美洲呢，我热爱大海就像热爱生命一样。” 

修士靠在甲板上眯着眼睛仰头看他，阳光从万里无云的天际泼洒下来，将整艘船都染上了金色。 

他最后笑着说，这我可一点都不怀疑。 

03\. 

水手抛锚的动作如同花镖手一般潇洒自如，惊起的水花溅湿了砖红色的土壤，船上长期未见陆地的人们发出一阵欢呼声。 

下船时修士的动作有些不稳，他踏上陆地时脚步虚晃了一下，身体略微前倾，幸而他旁边的一个年轻人扶了他一把，方不至于踉跄。 

“海船待久了都是这样，你还好吧？”年轻人的声线干净而柔和，带着一些不太明显的抖射音。 

修士向年轻人道了一声谢。踏上坚实的土地之后，他转身打量年轻人。年轻人穿着肖斯裤，身上披着普尔波万式外衣，袖口和肩肘的接缝处露出修米兹的白色亚麻布，却显得相当沉稳，他有着浅棕色的头发和温和的眼眸。 

在来时闻了一路的烟草味夹杂着潮湿海风中新鲜的泥土气息涌入他的鼻腔，修士的头脑稍微清醒了一些：“你是热那亚人？” 

“是的，我祖上曾跟随鲍德温一世十字军东征，后来就定居在热那亚。”年轻人紧随其后地跳了下来，自然而平和地说。 

“那您肯定是位金融家，自从菲利普二世在1559年宣布西班牙破产之后，我们国内的贷款一直是你们热那亚人借出的。“修士注视着年轻的热那亚人的眼睛。 

“金融家哪里谈得上，我不过是个做小生意的。”年轻的热那亚人笑了，他停下脚步，回头望着商船。 

“哦，您的货物还在船上？”修士问道。热那亚人应了一声，修士也随之停下脚步，看见一个身材矮小却肌肉壮硕的人正从商船上抬下一箱货物，岸边还平放着另一个箱子。 

“真是太感谢了。”热那亚人迎上前去，同那矮个子男人握了握手。修士注意到，那人目光总是躲躲闪闪的，分明年纪不大，但脸上身上却是一团糟，没来由地让他想起了老鼠。 

“你……好？”修士犹豫地问候了矮个子男人一声，竭力掩抑语气里的嫌恶，热那亚人看见他略有纠结的神色，笑道：“别见怪，他看上去一直这样，其实人挺不错的。” 

矮个子男人抬起头来看着修士，讨好般地冲他笑了笑。 

04\. 

热那亚人说他叫Remus，商人们都管那个矮个子男人叫Peter，来船上时，他身无分文，只是做一些打杂的事情。 

修士这才意识到，他见过Peter几次，都没怎么注意到他，印象里这个西班牙人一直如同一个印第安人或黑人奴隶般气喘吁吁地抬着一些木箱子来往于船舱之间。 

他们一直等Peter将船上所有的货物都搬了下来，才一同离开港口。湿润的海风里Peter的气息显得有些粗重，脸上的汗珠子在烈日下闪闪发光，完全没有一个刚乘了两个月海船的人应有的疲惫。 

“你身体不错嘛。”修士随意地搭话道，Peter却有些紧张地眨了眨眼睛，慌忙解释道，“我以前是西多尼亚公爵的部下，是前些时候刚退下来的。” 

修士挑了挑眉，意味深长地看着Peter的眼睛，似乎是漫不经心地加了一句，“公爵向来作战勇猛，攻无不克，能在他手下作战想来也是幸事。” 

Peter干笑了两声，神情依旧躲躲闪闪。 

05\. 

在屋里徘徊了一会儿，修士终于坐了下来，盯着窗外绚烂通红的云霞在灰蒙蒙的天幕里撕开一条裂缝，棕榈叶搭的屋檐粗糙毛边上，残留的雨水正一滴一滴地砸落在潮湿的土地上。 

距Remus离开还没过多久，他和Peter没有其他修士的迎接，只好自己去找一夜食宿。 

那个叫James的水手刚才来过了，他打量了屋里的陈设并嘲笑了这儿的破烂不堪。 

“你这里还是比我们临时搭的棚子好多了，”James笑嘻嘻地拍了拍修士的肩膀，“毕竟你是这里的常住居民。” 

他把“常住”这个词特地咬了重音，不出意料地看见修士翻了个白眼：“幼稚。” 

“时间不早了，明天我来帮你收拾收拾这鬼地方，反正闲着也是闲着。”James耸了耸肩，也不生气。修士慢慢地踱到窗前，略显夸张地笑道：“那我可真是感激不尽。” 

他的背影在黄昏的光线里剪出修长优美的影子。 

James听见他似是宽慰，又似是微不可闻地叹了口气；“那些阿拉瓦克人还住在矿里呢，这些立柱架子苫著的屋子，本来是他们的。” 

“而你，不是因为传教才来到这里的吧。”他静静地在修士身后，近乎笃定地问道，修士凝视着窗外，长久地沉默。 

从窗口眺望出去连绵的一片都是特立尼达岛上的村庄，罩在斜阳下，呈现出椭圆或长方体的形状，像是旧世纪里的一场幻梦。 

修士回过神来时，水手已经离开了。

06\. 

修士从床沿上坐了起来，去清理自己并未携带多少的行李，他将上层的衣物翻了出来，露出下面古旧的书稿。他忽然顿住了，泛黄的纸张在修长的指间摩搓着。 

他缓缓将书稿抽了出来，望着纸上神秘的符号长久无言。 

最后他将书稿贴近脸颊，感受它粗糙的质感。 

他还活着，他能感觉到自己急促的呼吸和心脏跳动的速度，他的脉搏还在弹动，他的血液还在自己的血管里奔腾着，叫嚣着，他还活着。他反复确认未曾遗落一张，很快又将书稿放回箱子里，仿佛这纸张会灼伤他的手指。 

这就是他活着的秘密，修士想。 

和他来到这里的原因。 

十四年前。 

那一年还十岁不到的修士正坐在家门口望着来往不绝的行人出神，忽然街道那头踉踉跄跄地过来了一个疲惫不堪的旅人，一个不稳，正摔在修士家门口。小修士吓得跳了起来，警惕地盯着他。 

旅人艰难地抬起头来，嗓音沙哑地请求道；“Agua...[1]” 

小修士知道自己不应该这么轻易地相信他，但几乎是立刻就去端了一碗水过来。旅人接过水，大口大口贪婪地喝着，，随后他颤抖着放下碗，勉强扯出一个带着倦意的微笑：“谢谢你，孩子。” 

小修士有一个很好听的名字，Sirius，旅人得知后静静地朝他笑了笑。 

小Sirius将旅人拖进屋子里，让他躺在沙发上，旅人微阖上眼，呼吸悠长。片刻的沉默之后，旅人主动开了口，他说，他从马德里来，身上的钱半路被强盗抢走了，所以沦落至此。 

那天Sirius的父母没有回家，小Sirius自己热了饭菜送过来，旅人看着他寂寞的神色，许久之后，开口讲了一个故事。 

许多年之后，Sirius依然记得这个故事的主角，他叫巴托洛梅·徳·拉斯卡萨斯，是圣格雷格里奥修道院的一个修士。 

07\. 

“巴托洛梅修士是有名的聋子，他想事情的时候会在房间里踱来踱去，白色的长袍卷得一地尘土飞杨，在他紧张得时候，他会习惯性地用羽毛笔去搔鼻尖。”旅人陷入了回忆之中。 

“您和他很熟悉？”小Sirius仰起脸不解地看着他。 

旅人只是苦笑，很久之后才长长地叹了口气，他闭上眼睛，浑浊的眼泪淌落在他干瘦的脸颊上：“我曾经是巴托洛梅修士身边的辅祭。” 

“1531年时他曾在圣多明各给西印度事务委员会写过一封信，他请求以十字架辖制利剑，使殖民者自食其力，让印第安人得到拯救，哪怕是让黑人或摩尔人奴隶来此做苦工都行……”旅人抬起一只手，似乎要遮住窗外透进来的刺目阳光，“他说，‘在印第安人看来，因不信基督教、做事拖延、孤独而下地狱，也远胜于被基督徒拯救。人类鲜血喷涌的哀叫声已经响彻天际，那些活活烧死的人，在炭火上炙烤的人，被投入疯狗之口的人……’” 

“37年时梵蒂冈发出一道教谕，教宗保禄三世宣布印第安人是同我们一样具有灵魂和理性的人。”旅人讥讽地笑了笑，“而这不过是一纸空文。”

“44年时他受了圣油礼，成为了恰帕斯主教，他的信件让国王颁布了剥夺征服者子女们拥有印第安奴隶的权利。但他刚登陆坎佩切就受到了讥笑，因为新法律的铅字印刷，它毫无价值。没有人迎接他的到来，教士会只是从丧葬经费里送来几枚钱币作为他的旅费。” 

“三年不到，巴亚多利德就传来了王室取消新法律的消息。” 

“54年时胡安·希内斯·徳·塞普尔维达的到来摧毁了一切，他宣扬殖民战争的合理性，印第安人生来就是奴隶。查理五世不过是在明面上宣布了巴托洛梅修士的檄文。” 

08.

“1566年，那年他已经92岁高龄。他彻底置国王和西印度事务委员会的利益于不顾了，他不知道他的违抗是否会受到惩罚，但那已经不重要了。他的手已经不听他的使唤，但他半个世纪以来的抗争还在继续，他口述了那封请求教宗圣比约五世停止以十字架为由，向印第安人发动战争的信，没有申请任何人的批准，直接将信寄给了罗马教廷。”

“他在口述那封信时，血液突然冲上了他的头顶，他倒下了，那时他已病入膏肓，他在最后清醒的时候请求主的原谅。”

“那天正下着雨，”疲惫不堪的旅人平静地述说着，努力压抑着声音里的颤抖，“我们围着他，听着阿托查修道院棕榈屋顶上雨水滴落的声音。”旅人回想起巴托洛梅修士离去时的场景，他紧紧握着十字架，雨水打湿了他的脸，尽管他也在随着雨水流逝。他静默了片刻，轻声说：“那一瞬间我看见一道奇异的光照亮了他的面庞，我想，透过雨水，没有了疑虑和痛苦的羁绊，巴托洛梅修士正在让他见识到快乐的绿色世界里做最后一次旅行。他不断地说：‘谢谢。’我们为他在胸前画十字，为那受人痛恨又令人敬仰的生命祈祷。但我们知道，我们最终还是失败了。” 

小Sirius凝视着这个倒在自己家门口的旅人脸上露出颓然的神色，他猛地抓住他的手，用稚嫩的童音笃定地回答：“不，你们从来没有失败。” 

旅人闻言，诧异地抬起头，注视着小Sirius白皙清秀的面容上稚嫩却坚定的神色，那双清澈的灰色眼眸里燃烧着生生不息的火种——他像一道光般照在漆黑苍凉的前路上，抚摸着满目疮痍的大地。

09.

旅人死在三天后的一个雨夜，雨水顺着棕榈叶淌落到地上，在台阶下聚积的一滩水上荡漾开一圈圈清浅的涟漪。

从窗口溅进来的雨水打湿了旅人灰败的脸颊，小修士紧紧地攥着手里保存得整齐干净的书稿，抑制不住地浑身发抖。

那是旅人死前交给他的。小Sirius接过那叠保存完好的书稿时清晰地听见旅人虚弱的声音在沙沙的雨声中变了调。

“这是巴托洛梅修士离开前留下的《西印度史》残稿……71年时菲利普二世下令严禁此书，封存在圣格雷戈里奥修道院中，”他缓了缓，接着说，“这……是我从修道院里偷出来禁书的残存……我希望，你能帮我保存，直到有朝一日，让这书稿回到帕里亚海湾……它诞生的故土……”

年幼的修士看见一行浑浊的泪水顺着旅人深陷的眼眶里淌了下来，他缓缓闭上眼，呼吸逐渐悠长。

那一瞬间，年幼的修士忽然明白，那是旅人在这绿色的世界里做最后一次旅行。

案头，沙漏里的细沙还在流泻，时间还在继续。

10.

James一大清早就过来帮忙收拾房间了，他的身影在朝阳下充满了活力，像他背后初升的太阳般蓬勃。

Sirius消沉的情绪一扫而空。

他们花了一个上午，总算在这闷热的天气里清完了房间。James转过身来笑盈盈地看着他：“来感谢我吧。”

他脸上洋溢着那种单纯的喜悦让Sirius愣神了一瞬。接着，他夸张地向Sirius鞠躬致意，补充道：“我小时候一直梦想成为一名斗牛士。”

Sirius嗤笑了一声，狡黠地眨了眨眼：“谢了，不过我看你更像公牛。”

“闭嘴吧诗人，”James将这个称呼叫得别有讽刺意味，“你没有看过我抛锚的动作吗？那就叫斗牛士的气概。”

“哦，我看到过，”Sirius忍住笑意，装作毫不留情地拆穿了他，“可那是花镖手的动作，我本以为你会来个‘蝴蝶式’的。”

James一下子弹了起来，懊恼地问道：“你怎么知道得这么清楚？”

“你可别忘了，我也是个西班牙人。”Sirius无辜地耸耸肩。

“其实我没看过几场斗牛，”被拆穿的James一屁股坐到床沿上，有些颓然地揉着自己的一头乱发，“我小时候都是偷偷去看的，我母亲说那太血腥，不好。后来，我跟着父亲出海去接受一些水手的训练，就再没怎么看过了。”

“我明白，”Sirius安慰地笑了，近乎怀念般地说，“几乎每个西班牙男人小时候都都梦想过将来成为一个光彩照人的、穿着华丽的绿松石色缝着金色刺绣的外衣、紧绷的灯笼裤，左肩披着粉红色沉重披肩的斗牛士。”

James开怀大笑，但笑声中透着一丝淡淡的苦涩。

那些再也回不去的，可真是他们最好的岁月了。

11.

Sirius只是没有想到，变故发生得如此突然。

那天午后炙热的烈日将人烤得昏昏欲睡，Sirius懒洋洋地靠在窗边，眯着眼睛望向窗外在高温里蒸腾的村落。

直到一声闷响，接着是书稿哗啦啦翻落一地的声音。

他听见James有些慌乱地道歉，血液轰地一下涌上头顶。

“这是——”他听见James的声音卡在喉咙里，房间里霎那间陷入了一片死寂。修士缓缓回过头来，他的脊椎正随着他的动作僵硬地咔咔作响，他与水手对视。

利剑出鞘也是一瞬间的事情，当Sirius真正对上James那双惊慌失措的眼睛时，手上的动作却生生停了下来。

他很清楚地记得，他们第一次见面时的甲板上，水手明亮的褐色眼睛，那是一双不属于那艘满是利益纠纷的商船的眼睛，干净而温暖的色泽轻易地缓和了他心中的警惕。

但他也清楚现在的情况，一旦私藏《西印度史》的消息被人泄露，他和这卷书稿都将不复存于世。

James当然也知道这是什么，他在印第安矿工的勾画下，在街道的角落里都曾经见到过书稿上这些神秘的符号，甚至——

他看着Sirius重新把剑插回鞘中，压下悸动的心跳，直视向修士的眼睛：“这是——《西印度史》手稿？”

他在千钧一发的契机里押下赌注，看见Sirius眼里燃烧的火光时，他知道他赌赢了。

12.

“你想告发我吗？”Sirius的唇角勾起假笑，眼神像是淬了毒一般阴冷，偏偏这灰色里还有火焰在燃烧。

“没这个打算，”James在他的眼神下还是禁不住打了个寒噤，他飞快地解释道，脸上重新绽开笑容，“我第一次看见你就猜想，你肯定不是个普通的传教士——放心，我不会告发你的。”

“我凭什么相信你？”Sirius那几乎能将人捅穿的目光钉在James身上，手似乎是漫不经心地抚摸着剑鞘。

“我见过《西印度史》余下的残稿，”James的话犹如平地惊雷，“十多年前我去圣格雷戈里奥修道院时无意间闯进过那个房间。手稿应该不是全在你手里吧，因为我看到时余稿还有一小摞，对吗？”

“你手里的书稿，一定刚好到一首神话民谣，”他终于显示出了胜利的神情，“民谣里神的名字叫……卡奈玛。”

卡奈玛。

Sirius的身体猛地一颤，眼里翻滚着远海上风暴席卷起的滔天巨浪。

13.

“你也太不小心了，Sirius，”James笑着说，眼里还有一丝隐隐的担忧，“要是被别人发现了，那你可就真的要在担负杀人责任和被告发之间选择了。”

Sirius眨了眨眼：“我不会为刚才的态度道歉的。”

“知道你不会，”James无所谓地瞟了他一眼，“说实话，把稿件带回西印度这事太危险了，我本以为你是个谨慎的人。”

“我答应过给我稿件的那个人，一定将书稿带回它的故土。”Sirius避开他的眼神，似乎要陷入遥远的回忆之中，但因为用力而发白的指尖表明他其实并未放松。

“你不会是后悔了，想告发我吧？”他怀疑的眼神再次盯上James。

“我才没有傻到告诉了你那件事以后还告发你，让你来一个互相告发。”James终于不耐烦了，没好气地翻了个白眼，“要是我背叛你，我就穿着弗拉门戈裙跳一晚上舞。”

Sirius忍俊不禁：“那你为什么要选择告诉我呢？”

James耸了耸肩：“因为我不想丢掉我的命。”

“别骗我，James。”Sirius干脆利落地打断他。

“好吧，其实是因为我在这里这么多天了，和不少印第安人相处过——我也爱这片土地。”

Sirius看见傍晚绚丽的云霞映进他明亮的眼睛里，像是要燃烧起来。

“折腾了一下午，现在也天快黑了。我该回去了，大副还要清点人数。”James转过身去。

“我就不跟你客套了，不送。”Sirius在他身后懒洋洋地说。

James走出门时，夕阳的余晖在他的乱发上勾勒出金红色的痕迹，没入地平线前的光线在他的发丝上跃动着。他知道明天仍将是如此，像明天太阳必将升起一样自然。

他在漫天霞光下回过头，笑容晕染在海风里：“而且，人活着就是为了冒险，不是吗？”

14\. 

在那之后，Remus和Peter也来过，他们四个人一同闲聊，一同散步，他们会靠着对方的肩膀坐在岸边望着无垠的海面，或着为某句没有缘由的戏谑而笑出眼泪。 

他们逐渐了解到，Peter是个因不堪忍受统帅的喜怒无常而趁夜离开的逃兵，Remus来这里的原因则是打算将从西印度换来的商品倒卖去荷兰。 

Remus和Peter有事的那些日子，修士会一个人去山坡上插放十字架，在正午烈日下跪下祷告，请求主的原谅。 

而在大副忙碌的很多个夜晚，Sirius和James彻夜守在篝火旁，望着跃动的火焰讲述西印度的故事。 

Sirius讲述创世纪的故事，那嗜血而渴望权力的太阳神，手持阳光之蛇的战神，美丽而易怒的羽蛇神，参天大树上的甜美果实，诸神降下惩罚的洪水，以及孕育人生命的鹦鹉。 

他讲述玛雅文明的传说、阿兹特克的崛起和印加帝国的辉煌。 

他讲述1562年迭戈·徳·兰达修士焚毁玛雅书稿，讲述那位宗教法庭的法官烧毁的记忆。 

『1572年。 

拉斯卡萨斯修士书稿被禁的次年，长达四世纪的印加王朝覆灭。 

伴随着牛角号低沉的节奏而吹响的战争旋风再也不会冲向库斯科谷地了。』 

年轻的修士抬起头，跃动的火光映在他骤缩的瞳孔里。 

“火弄错了。”他说。

15.

Sirius的歌声就像水手小时候听过的吉普赛琉特，琴弦拨动流泻出飞湍迸玉的旋律。

James靠着床上，任由整个世界因为歌声而荡漾，在光怪陆离的色泽里逐渐模糊。

他想起春日里故土崎岖不平的道路在雨水里泥泞飞溅。

他想起夏日里高耸的山峰上积雪融化使赫尼尔河偶尔冲破河堤。

他想起秋日里河水干涸后阴沉压抑的天空放晴的清爽干燥。

他想起冬日里寒冷再一次席卷而来时街上温暖的烤面包香气。

当那因吟唱吉卜赛乐曲而悲怆的嗓音唱起异域的歌谣，James已然全身心地为曲调所沦陷，他似乎听见在煤矿或是丛林之中，印第安人在这片曾属于他们的土地上行走的声音。

16.

歌声说：

Ahora que ya miras con tus ojos,

现在，用你的眼睛去看吧

date cuenta.

请注意

Aquí, es así: no hay alegría,

这里，是这样的：没有欢乐

no hay felicidad. 

没有幸福

Aquí en la tierra es el lugar del mucho llanto, 

世间的这片土地是痛哭之地 

el lugar donde se rinde el aliento

是呼吸也是投降的地方 

y donde bien se conoce

这里众所周知的是 

el abatimiento y la amargura. 

沮丧和痛苦 

Un viento de obsidiana sopla y se abate

黑曜岩的风吹过 

sobre nosotros. 

扑打在我们身上 

sobre nosotros. 

土地是令人痛苦的欢乐之地 

de alegría que punza. 

那种刺伤人的欢乐

Pero aunque así fuera,

但是，即使如此

aunque fuera verdad que sólo se sufre,

即使只能坚忍一切是事实

aunque así fueran las cosas en la tierra, 

即使土地上的事物是如此

¿habrá que estar siempre con miedo? 

我们要永远恐惧吗？

¿habrá que estar siempre temblando? 

我们要永远战栗吗？

¿habrá que vivir siempre llorando? 

我们要永远哭泣着生活吗？

Para que no andemos siempre gimiendo, 

为了我们不总是呻吟着生活

para que nunca nos sature la tristeza,

为了我们再也不忧伤满怀

el Señor Nuestro nos ha dado

我们的主已经赐给我们

la risa, el sueño, los alimentos, 

微笑、睡梦、食物

nuestra fuerza,

我们的力量

y finalmente

最后还赐给我们

el acto del amor

播种育人的

que siembra gentes. 

爱的行为……

17\. 

那天深夜的响动打破了所有平静的幻象。 

那是他们修复书稿时，James正靠在一边小憩，Sirius忽然听见窗外传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他猛地站起来，看见窗外一个亚麻色头发的矮小身影像受了什么惊吓一样猛地冲过拐角，消失在阴影层叠的夜幕里。 

Sirius的脸色一瞬间变得煞白。 

隐约看到Sirius站了起来，James睁开眼问道：“发生什么了吗？” 

Sirius回过神来，勉强笑道：“没什么，不过是一只耗子窜过去了。” 

James注视着Sirius灰色的眼眸，那里跃动着他们第一次见面时就在燃烧的火焰：“我知道你在恐惧什么，毕竟万一被人察觉，我们都会死。” 

听见这句话，Sirius的眼眸里闪过一丝异样的情绪。 

“不过说实话，如果真到了那天，我希望你能交出书稿，谎称请功来保命。”James接着说，神情是难得一见的认真，“活着才是最重要的。” 

但Sirius摇了摇头，脸上掠过几乎是名为悲怆的神色：“不，你肯定也清楚，有些事情是值得我们付出生命的。”

James徒劳地张口，但一句话也没有说出来。

“而且，你该回去了。”

“你是对的。”James走出门的时候说，“但……你是我最好的朋友，Sirius。”

Sirius目送着James的身影消失，再次确定窗外的人看不见James刚才的位置后，才轻声补上了最后一句话：

“真的到了那一天，我不会连累你的。”

18.

他回到桌前，用羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，笔尖转动，墨水飞溅到摊在一边的信纸上，晕染开一团死寂。

直晾到墨干，他才重新蘸墨，缓缓下笔，他的血肉仿佛被撕扯着，使他每一笔都显得无比艰难。

『替我保存好它，多谢了。』

他将这张纸夹进书稿里，随后他走出门，将稿件放进他们平日里围着闲聊的篝火旁边，那棵高大树木略显狭窄的树缝里，James曾经开玩笑说将来他们中谁要是想藏东西就塞在那里。

——“这可真是个绝妙的好地方。”James盯着那条缝隙狡黠地笑起来，修士难得赞同地“嗯”了一声。

现在他站在这里，只觉得干涩的眼眶正在被什么浸湿，他眨眨眼，将眼泪逼了回去。

Sirius又在树下徘徊了一会儿，此时东方的天色已经翻起了鱼肚白。

他没来由地想起了那句非洲奴隶带到美洲的谚语。

『干枯的草将点燃潮湿的草。』

于是他在深蓝色的天幕下微微扬起唇角——像是黎明前最后的疯狂。

是冲天的火光点亮了黎明。

19.

James赶到时看见的就是这一幕。

恐惧一瞬间几乎淹没了他的喉咙——昨夜刚说的“那一天”已经如此迅速地降临了。

修士的房间里火光熊熊，那些呛人的浓烟滚滚而出将四遭变得一片朦胧。

然后他看见了那熟悉的、修长而优美的身影——他当然不在房间里，他站在离修道院不远处的空地上，面前是两个举着火绳枪的士兵。

他明明是身在一片浓烟之中，却依旧如此地清晰刺目。

James远远看见他在笑，不同于往常，那是抹毫无温度的、轻蔑的冷笑。

“是你点燃了修道院？”其中一个士兵恶狠狠地问道。

“是的。”

“是你勾结了那些印第安人？”那个士兵接着问道。

“是的。”Sirius脸上没有分毫否认的神色。

“所以，你认罪吗？”他听见另一个士兵开口说，声音里带着恶毒的快感，似乎激动得直发抖。

“我对于我犯下的罪行再清楚不过了。”Sirius轻快地说，“现在，逮捕我吧。”

20\. 

他再一次被泼面的冷水浇醒。 

修士勉强抬起沉重的眼皮挣扎着看向眼前的人。 

世界逐渐清晰，他认出那个矮个子的强壮男人正是Peter。 

“好久不见，Sirius。” 

“真可惜，我还以为你会更聪明一点的，”他洋洋得意地说，用一种近乎怜悯的神色注视着潮湿牢房里的修士。 

Sirius讥讽地勾起唇角，冷色调的眼眸中似乎有火光在燃烧，融成了一种奇异的色彩：“你不过是个下作的兵痞子罢了，侵略者的走狗。” 

“你不也是吗？”Peter恶意地笑着，脸上有无端的厌恶和仇恨浮现，“哦，对，我忘了，你和我们不同，你是印第安人的救世主，将在拉斯卡萨斯修士之后为了他们光荣地死去——” 

Sirius猛地抬起头，灰色眼眸里的火光愈发生生不息，他冷笑道：“你犯不着想着激怒我。” 

Peter置若罔闻：“黑人和摩尔人也这么认为吗？” 

Sirius的脸惨白了一瞬，但语气依旧冷静：“那是巴托洛梅修士的主张。” 

“你不是？”Peter笑了起来。 

“就算是，那也用不着你来指责我，你背叛了所有人。”Sirius厉声道。 

“我背叛？想清楚点，”Peter的嘴唇开始因为激动而颤抖，“你才是勾结印第安人背叛自己国家的人！” 

Sirius闭上眼睛，恍惚间遥远的海面似乎拂过了一阵自伊比利亚而来的风。 

他听见了故土山顶积雪融化的声音。 

21\. 

看见修士闭上眼睛，流露出恍惚的神色，Peter扬起了一个得意的笑容。 

他很久没有这么痛快过了。 

他此刻心跳的加快，全是为了在他面前重新展开的，本来已经灰暗的前程。 

他正打算继续嘲讽两句，却发现Sirius重新睁开了眼睛，刚才一瞬间的的脆弱与疲惫荡然无存，他灰色的眼眸里流露出冰冷的笑意，缓缓开口：“你才是那个背叛自己国家的人吧？” 

Peter一瞬间血液凝固，他不敢置信地看着Sirius，努力地想要证明那不过是他恼羞成怒下的反唇相讥。 

不可能……他怎么会知道…… 

Sirius的下一句话直接打破了他的幻想：“我第一次到见你就看出来了，你不是一个无辜的在海战后离开的逃兵，那么慌张，你当然是触犯了你的统帅的罪人。” 

“不过我想错了一点，我本以为你逃来西印度是打算混过余生，所以Remus给了你重新来过的生活。没想到原来你的统帅早给了你赎罪的机会。”Sirius讽刺地笑了起来，不知是在嘲笑Peter还是自己，“出卖自己的朋友来赎清自己的罪过，不是吗？” 

深埋心底的秘密骤然被戳穿，但Peter的愤怒并没有持续多久，因为一股深深的恐惧突然漫过喉咙，随即充斥了他整具身体。 

他有多久没有感受到这种恐惧了？ 

可它们不是消失了，只是被他强行压制在痛苦的最深处。 

无数破碎的画面在他的脑海里掠过，撕扯着他的神经。

他的脸色终于变得跟面前囚牢里的人一样惨白。

22.

Peter清晰地记得那个夜晚，他守在漆黑一片的房间里待命。

然后在浓重的黑暗之中，那印第安女人拉开了窗帘，一缕月光从窗外泻进来，在她小麦色的皮肤上缱绻流连。 

他至今都能回想起印第安女人那丰满的胴体和优美的曲线，她回过头时眼里缀满了星光。

他的掌心浸满了汗水，他能感觉到自己的颤抖，感觉到他的下体硬梆梆地顶在宽大的布力奇兹裤上。那是他的欲望，他洗不尽的罪恶。

他仅存的理智在脑海中叫嚣着，这绝对不行，她是——她——

印第安女人笑了起来，用略显生疏的西班牙语最后一次警告他：“我给你忠告，进入我身体的人会丧失自我。”

快感最终淹没了一切，他的顾虑与彷徨，他看见他在世界之舟的船头乘风破浪，但他否认那浪花是真实存在的。他的目光越过她的肩头看向世界尽头，绕过整个地球再望回来，而她不懂。

23.

——她是统帅的女人。

Peter再意识到这一点是因为大门被猛地撞开了，明晃晃的火光照进屋子，将赤裸的两人一览无余。他们纠缠在一起的四肢猛地分开。

鞭子抽打到他身上，火辣辣地痛，温暖而黏稠的液体顺着他的背后流下，在空气里散发出浓重的铁锈味。

一切都模糊了，唯有印第安女人手中紧攥着的长长的格查尔鸟羽毛色泽鲜明，她突如其来的尖叫声清晰，她几乎是露出胜利般得意笑容的唇角刺眼。

他颤抖着，半跪着爬到他的统帅——Riddle将军面前。

“我可以饶恕你所犯下的罪孽。”Riddle将军说，Peter猛地抬起头来。

统帅显得慢条斯理，漆黑的眼睛里闪动着危险的光芒：“马上有一艘商船将从伊比利亚出发，去往帕里亚海湾，我给你三个月的时间，如果你能在那里找出我们之中那些可笑的、勾结印第安人的，我就留你一命。”

他连滚带爬，被磕绊着拖出房门时，听见身后传来侍卫忧心忡忡的声音：“可这位女士所受的屈辱——”

Riddle将军大笑起来，用鄙夷的口吻嘲讽道：“那可未必，我看这个小美人倒像是自愿的。就算她有什么目的，也不过是个印第安奴隶而已，带下去吧。”

印第安女人似乎是发出了一声难以置信的凄厉哀嚎，她拼命反抗的声音很快就被脚步声所淹没。

24.

Peter被仰面朝天地甩出大门时，雾气里的晨曦正喷薄而出。

他爬了起来，接着开始没命地在大街小巷里狂奔，他的血液冲击着大脑，眼前一阵一阵地发昏。他感觉不到他奔跑着的双腿，感觉不到行人的侧目而视，甚至感觉不到背上灼烧着的疼痛。

他就像是一个正在向天堂奔跑的人，但他清楚他正在堕入地狱，在永无止尽的黑暗之中。

他到达港口时，船已经开出数步之外。Peter想都没想就跃入了冰冷的海水里，疼痛瞬间有了实体，冲击着他残存的意识。他奋力地向前游着，不顾岸上人的惊呼，在最后一刻拽住了尚未完全收起的船锚的锁链：“求求你们，让我上船……求求你们……”

冰冷的海水终于麻木了他的四肢，他眼前一黑，失去了意识。

他恢复意识的时候已经躺在了干燥的甲板上，他动了动手指，有些惊诧地发现自己还活着。

后背的疼痛缓和了一些，应该是有人帮他处理了伤口，Peter挣扎着想要坐起来，眼前还有些眩晕。

听见动静，一个披着普尔波万式外衣的年轻人走了过来，看着狼狈不堪的逃兵，弯下腰关切地问道：“你感觉怎么样了？”

“好多了，谢谢。”Peter抬头看他，费力地撑起沉重的身体，“你是……?”

没有预料中的嘲笑，发现他的窘境，年轻人向Peter伸出手，扬起了一抹温和的笑容:“我是个热那亚商人，你可以叫我Remus。”

25.

Peter踉跄着离开囚牢时还是深夜，在火把的光亮下Sirius看见那个强壮的逃兵浑身抽搐了一下，他最后压低了嗓音，恶狠狠道：“不管如何，你马上就要接受审判了。”

Sirius发出一声冷笑：“我求之不得。”

在黎明到来前，有两个士兵过来打开牢门，押着他走向圆形广场的中央。 

他耐心地等待着，黎明到来时四周已经是长矛林立，广场周围聚集了一大圈看热闹的人。在一片喧哗之中，法庭宣布了对他的审判：勾结印第安人意图反叛，处以火刑。 

『 **他抬头一看，终于看到了一个在黎明时被处死的人应该看到的景象：远方山峰的轮廓，已经发出鱼肚白色的天空，院子边的土坯墙。**

**他听到了一个在黎明时被处死的人应该听到的声音：躲着的鸟儿的吱吱叫声，一个婴儿肚子饿的尖叫声，镇上某个工匠的奇特的锤打声，它同他背后仍然响着的枪炮声那种千篇一律的单调的听不清的音响，是互不相干的。**

**这种默默无闻的劳动，比枪炮声更强，因为它相信，等到战斗、死亡、胜利都成为往事时，就会每天都旭日普照的......** 』[2]

不需要任何人的强迫，修士拖着身上沉重的镣铐向前走去。

山间谷地里吹来的风撩起他黑色的长发，露出他仿佛希腊神祇般俊美的侧颜，流云倾泻下金色的鎏光染上他的发稍，像是在为他加冕。

他一步步走向火刑架，仿佛正在走向神坛。 

火焰点燃了浇满油的木柴，浓烟滚滚升起，笼罩了整个圆形广场。 

James站在广场外熙攘的人群里，他双目流泪，不知是因为烟雾，还是痛苦。 

26.

Remus本来是没有在意广场上审判行刑这个消息的。

直到散去的人群路过他的立柱棕榈屋，惋惜的声音隐隐飘进屋子里。

“我认识那个被处刑的修士，他以前有时会到矿里来送我们面包。”一个带着阿拉瓦克口音的人压低声音说。

“是啊，我也记得，”另一个人接话说，“可惜了，他还算是个美人。不过我怎么没有听说过他勾结我们反叛？”

“也许是为了保密吧。”那个有阿拉瓦克口音的人漫不经心地说，他停顿片刻，突然口气一变，“不对啊，难道说——”

“你小声点，小心被听到了又挨鞭子。”他的同伴急急忙忙地告诫道。

他们的声音越来越小，逐渐远去了。

Remus站在房间里一动不动，一瞬间手脚冰凉，他轰鸣的血液想要告诉自己这只是个巧合，但理智告诉他，这不是。

他出门时天色已经大亮，广场上的卫兵已经离开了，有人正在清理火堆，不远处还有淡淡的灰烟在腾入空中。

他没有看见尸体，只是余烬洒落了一地。

Remus再一侧头，就看见了不远处仍然伫立的James。

水手脸上并没有过多的悲哀神色，看见Remus，他只是木然地跟他打了个招呼：“你好，Remus。”

Remus张了张口，想要问些什么，但James已经自顾自地从他身边走过去，回答了他难以启齿的疑问：“如你所见，他走了。”

一时间他什么也说不出来，直到James的身影消失在人群里。

随后他停下来，听着四周忙碌的声音。

27.

James在那棵老树的树缝里找到那卷《西印度史》稿时，已经是商船即将回程的时候了。

是Remus告诉他Peter失踪的消息的，他消失在Sirius被审判的那一天。

James回想起那天半夜Sirius站在窗口时说的那句「不过是一只耗子」和Peter一直以来的行径，心里顿时明白了八九分，但已经于事无补。

Remus还要在特立尼达多留一段时间，他没有上这艘商船，于是他们在那棵大树下告了别。他们都知道，有一些事情是再也回不去的了。

船锚缓缓收起，商船驶离加勒比海域。水手站在甲板上望着那片大陆消失在远方，他能感觉到胸前衣服里那卷史稿的温度，他的心跳很久以来都没有这样急剧地在他的胸腔中跳动了，一个早已在他心中扎根的念头终于成形。

他找到船长时船长正在休息，出神地望着远处的海平面。听见脚步声，船长抬起头来瞟了他一眼：“有什么事吗？”

水手看着船长的眼睛，把心一横：“我……我想向您辞行。”

“可以。”出乎他的意料，船长想都没想就同意了，“不过在此之前，你先去帮其他人把船帆挂上去。”

James应了一声，走出船舱，海风扑面而来。他脑海里闪过一天前Remus的话：“Peter是臭名昭著的少校Riddle将军的部下，他回国后肯定会向Riddle邀功，也许你能在那里找到他。”

他和另外几个水手将船帆升起，绳索用力地在桅杆上绕了几圈，帆布在海风里高高鼓起，船正向着伊比利亚半岛驶去。

James坐在甲板上，靠着船舷，此时正是午后，阳光普照。恍惚间他又看见了那修士打扮的身影，他低头凝视着手中在日光下闪着银光的十字架，长长的黑发垂落下来，在不经意间带出几分典雅。

他有一张俊美如古希腊神祇的面容。

水手再次醒来时，船舷外是波光粼粼的大海。

——Fin——

[1]Agua:西班牙语，意为水。

[2] 出自卡洛斯·富恩特斯《阿尔特米奥·克罗斯之死》。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是有HE后续的，目前还在修改。  
> 这篇文章写于去年夏天，文风模仿乌拉圭著名记者/作家爱德华多·加莱亚诺


End file.
